An Unexpected Development
by Kira Regulus Black
Summary: The range of the Sues is far greater than Harry originally thought, what must be done? Harry's first encounter with a Sue. Sue!bashing, Ginny!bashing, AU But coming soon to a fic near you!


The girl laughed, her sapphire eyes sparkling maliciously like crystals, and flipped her perfectly groomed hair over a shoulder in a rain of gold. Harry watched her, half amused, half horrified as she spoke.

"You don't _honestly_ think you can get rid of us just like _that_, do you?"

She tittered. Harry absently noted that her voice sounded much more enticing than it had before, like the sound of dozens of wind chimes tinkling in the wind- Harry shook his head to clear it of a sudden fog, blinking the stars out of his eyes.

She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, comfortingly -like a claw, Harry thought briefly- and Harry jerked away as he shuddered, a chill sweeping over him as if someone had stepped on his grave.

The girl smiled indulgently. "You'll be mine soon enough." she told Harry earnestly -oh, how he just wanted to smash that simpering face in- "Don't try to run. I have friends you know. Everywhere."

A hint of cruel amusement crept into her smile, distorting it, and suddenly her perfectly applied lipstick was the bright, dripping red of blood.

"Who _are _you?" Harry managed to stutter out, backing away slowly.

The girl smiled angelically –anything but- as she glided towards him. "You can call me… Mary. Mary Sue."

oOo

Harry shot bolt upright in bed with a hastily stifled scream, eyes wide and heart pumping wildly. The comforting red and gold draperies of his bed calmed his panic. The fire was just dying, and the room was filled with the sound of snoring. (Ron. Harry had long since grown used to his snores, and if he still couldn't sleep, well, that was what earplugs were for.)

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself-

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry spun to face the direction the voice had come from, nearly falling out of his bed as the sheets tangled about him. "Ginny!"

His forehead furrowed in confusion. "How'd you get in the boy's dorms?"

Ginny flapped a hand dismissively. "I've snuck up here loads of times to get stuff for Ron."

"Oh…"

"D'you want to tell me about your dream?" she asked.

Harry hesitated, but one look at her puppy dog eyes and he gave in. "There was this girl- I think she was a stalker. Called herself Mary Sue, whatever that is. Said she had spies all over the world, but she might be bonkers." He paused. "At least, I _hope_ she's bonkers."

"It was just a dream, Harry." Ginny explained patiently, continuing to knit, her needles flashing in the light from the dying fire. "Too many Pumpkin Pasties before dinner."

Harry calmed. "Yeah, probably." he muttered, even as his eyes began to glaze over. Had Ginny's hair ever been that red? Such a lovely shade. The fire glinted off the hidden copper highlights in her hair, complementing her face perfectly.

His eyes lidded drowsily as she smiled. Such a beautiful face- like an angel's, really.

"Thanks, Gin. You're the best."

He buried his face in his pillow as he began to drift off to sleep. Something niggled at his mind- hadn't he forgotten something? Something important?

Oh, well. It could wait for morning, surely.

Surely.

* * *

A.N./ Well, well, well, looks like our little Mary Sue has some friends in high place. This is not meant to be a flaming of Ginny as a character, merely a critique of how Rowling handles the whole 'romance' side of HP. I mean, really? Potter ends up with a fangirl stalker who hero-worships him? I'll give Rowling the fact that she at least tried to give Ginny a personality, but the whole thing seemed a tad too sudden to me for it to be realistic, and the Epilogue just makes it worse. I will comment that Harry always struck me as not particularly compatible with any of the girls in the series, although that could be just me.

In case you have not realized it by now, yes, Ginny is a Mary-Sue in this fic, and the girl in the opening dream sequence was also a Sue. Although you'd have to be a bit thick not to catch that by now.


End file.
